harry potter and the mirrors
by Friendsfreakrocks
Summary: ron and ginny get odd xmas presents
1. The Christmas Present

It was about 9pm on Christmas Eve in the Griffindor Common Room. Nearly Headless Nick was floating about humming "Once in Royal David's City" while Hermione was sitting reading "The Wonders of the Magical World." Ron and Harry were sitting in the corner playing a very noisy game of wizard chess. Harry's knight had just knocked down Ron's Queen and had checked his King. Ron was yelling at his pieces to move.

"Bishop to E5. Common what you waiting for take his Knight quickly. Fine then if you're such a wimp to move then Prawn to E5. Bloody hell what is wrong with you all."

"Ron would you keep the noise down I am trying to read. I no it is VERY hard for you to not get involved but would you keep it down. This book is very interesting and I don't want to miss anything. It is good revision for out N.E.W.T.s" said Hermione.

"Our N.E.W.T's are not until next year. How can you be revising now?"

Hermione glared at Ron and then stormed off to her dorm.

"Honestly she's so sensitive" said Ron to Harry.

"Common, we better go to bed."

"Yeh hang on, Checkmate."

Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dorm laughing about Hermione and their chess game.

The next morning Harry woke up with his scar hurting. It was about 8.30am and the sky outside was a pale blue. Ron was already up opening his presents and laughing at this year's knitted jumper.

"She has finally realized that I don't like maroon."

Ron pulled a navy blue jumper over his head and stared to laugh. Harry joined in opening his own presents. He had got a box of every flavor beans form Hagrid; a book on quidditch, Hermione had given him broomstick annual, Ron had given him a tiny tree that talks and Sirius had given him a cloth that made this disappear for 15minutes and the usual present from Mrs. Weasly a jumper and so pies.

Ron was staring at a mirror which he had unwrapped a few seconds ago

"Why do you have a mirror, Ron?" Asked Harry with surprise.

"No idea. Don't even no who sent it."

"Well what does it do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the mirror for a few moments and then said to Ron,

"It must have been sent to the wrong address."

"Yer, you're properly right there."

Soon Harry and Ron were meeting up with Hermione in the Griffindor Common room.

They headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and found a seat at the Griffindor table. Ginny was sitting there eating toast and talking to Harry about what she had got for Christmas.

About 5 minutes later the post arrived bringing a Christmas card for Harry from the Dursley's. An hour later Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione headed outside for a snowball fight. Fred and George came to join in the snow ball war. Ginny and Hermione decided to sit to one side so that they didn't get wet. Ginny pulled a mirror from her coat pocket and started to examine herself in it. She gave a sudden yelp and ran off to the bathroom.

Hermione stared after her and then decided to go after her. Hermione found Ginny in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. She has make-up all over the sink and was spraying her hair with perfumed hair spray.

"Ginny what an earth are you doing." Asked a shocked Hermione.

"I looked a mess."

"Since when?" asked a still perplexed Hermione. "I think you looked fine."

"Fine, me fine oh my god, I look like something a cat dragged in."

A few hours later Hermione was telling a stunned Harry and Ron what Ginny had said and dun.

"Oh my God my sister is a loony bin." Said Ron almost in tears from laughing.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into her. After all she is my girlfriend."

So Harry wandered off to find Ginny applying lip gloss to her lips.

"Harry there you are."

As Harry stepped forward to kiss Ginny she gave a sudden cry.

"Harry hunni, didn't you see me just put my lippy on. I don't want to get it smudged now do I?"

It was nearing lunch time and there was only 30 minutes of transfiguration to go.

"Harry was sitting there staring at his watch waiting for lunch."

His stomach was rumbling loudly and he felt like he was going to faint will hunger.

Draco was sitting as his desk slouching and laughing at the mouse he has just turned into a rubber duck which quacked loudly.

"Draco, stop messing about." Said an almost red professor mcgonagall.

Then suddenly she pulled out a plain silver mirror and saying that she needed a new hair style.

A few seconds later Ron pulled out the same mirror and sat there saying to himself, "How the heck am I ever going to get a Girlfriend if I look like this."


End file.
